


Он называет тебя (He Calls You)

by FantikBantik



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Declarations Of Love, Derek Hale Deserves Nice Things, Established Relationship, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, M/M, POV Derek Hale, POV Second Person, Protective Derek, Protective Stiles Stilinski, Sappy, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-18
Updated: 2019-02-18
Packaged: 2019-10-31 04:02:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17842088
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FantikBantik/pseuds/FantikBantik
Summary: Он называет тебя Дерек. В основном. Но иногда – на самом деле, чаще, чем ты осознаешь, – он зовет тебя по-другому.Ты ведешь этим словам счёт, держишь в памяти, хранишь, как дракон охраняет своё сокровище.





	Он называет тебя (He Calls You)

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [He Calls You](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13666491) by [Areiton](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Areiton/pseuds/Areiton). 



> на мой взгляд, это одна из самых нежных вещей, что я читала по Стереку. Рада, что нашла этот драббл и смогла поделиться:)

Он называет тебя _Дерек_. В основном. Но иногда – на самом деле, чаще, чем ты осознаешь, – он зовет тебя по-другому.

Ты ведешь этим словам счёт, держишь в памяти, хранишь, как дракон охраняет своё сокровище.

 

Он называет тебя _большой парень_ , когда дразнит, задирает тебя перед стаей. Такой беззаботный, с широкой улыбкой на лице, он говорит так для того, чтобы услышать, как ты рычишь «Стайлз».

  
Его улыбка, когда ты всё-таки делаешь это, ослепительная.

 

Он называет тебя _хмуроволк_ , когда вы вместе сидите в засаде, а его губы растягиваются в усмешке, когда ты обнимаешь его за плечи, прикрывая от дождя, и ворчишь что-то о слабом человеческом здоровье.

  
Его губы касаются твоей шеи, даря ощущение нежности и надежности.

 

Он называет тебя _малыш_ , когда рядом другие люди, которые смотрят на тебя большими голодными глазами, а потом вжимается в твое личное пространство с полной уверенностью, что ему это позволено, но руки его при этом дрожат, он часто моргает и улыбается слишком натянуто, чтобы это выглядело просто мило.

  
Его губы властные, когда он втягивает тебя в поцелуй.

 

Он зовет тебя _щеночком_ , когда ты, обернувшись волком, сонно сворачиваешься клубком рядом с ним, а он почти неосознанно зарывается руками в твою шерсть и любовно гладит тебя.

  
Он спит около тебя, никогда не отталкивая твоего внутреннего волка, и тебе от осознания этого так хорошо, что становится больно.

 

Он называет тебя _злым волчарой_ , когда ты выходишь из себя, его глаза сверкают от ярости, а ты не знаешь, чего хочешь в такие моменты больше: подраться с ним или трахнуть его. И он всегда идет навстречу, кусаче целует, обнимает так крепко, а потом дрожит, когда ты вжимаешь его в постель и впиваешься когтями в его бёдра.

  
Его глаза блестят, когда ты падаешь рядом с ним, а зацелованные губы, синяки и метки, нарисованные тобой на его теле, – лучшее поле битвы, которое ты знаешь.

 

Когда рядом шериф, он называет тебя _приятель_ , в его глазах плещутся смешинки, а рот кривится в попытке скрыть смех. Шериф вздыхает и говорит ему, что он идиот, а ты, чувствуя, как краснеют кончики ушей, бормочешь приветствие и вытираешь ноги под пристальным взглядом Стайлза.

  
Его взгляд мягкий и нежный, когда он переплетает свои пальцы с твоими и становится рядом с тобой перед шерифом.

 

Он называет тебя мой _милый_ , когда спасает от охотников. Когда, словно безумный, шарит по твоему телу, изучая все твои ранения и распутывая веревки, он весь трясётся, но его голос успокаивает и удерживает тебя в сознании, рядом с ним, в то время как больше всего тебе хочется отключиться.

  
Сильной рукой он прижимает тебя к себе и, заставляя уткнуться лицом ему в плечо, уводит из залитого кровью убежища. Несмотря на его попытки скрыть от тебя итог побоища, ты всё равно время от времени натыкаешься взглядом на чьи-то кости, ломающиеся под твоими ботинками с отвратительным звуком. Ты чувствуешь мощь силы на кончиках его пальцев, пока он, поторапливая, настойчиво шепчет тебе, что еще немного – и всё закончится, ты будешь дома.

 

Разозлённый, он называет тебя _идиотом_ , когда ты упрямишься и делаешь что-то, что приводит к тому, что ты истекаешь кровью. Тогда его сердцебиение зашкаливает, он пахнет яростью и, одновременно с этим, ужасом, вжимая тебя в дерево, стену, дверь и глядя на тебя дикими глазами. Он что-то кричит тебе в лицо дрожащим голосом, и ты притягиваешь его к себе, положив руку ему на шею, и клянешься, что всё в порядке.

  
Его руки дрожат, когда он крепко обнимает тебя, отказываясь отпустить.

 

Он называет тебя _дорогой_ , когда увлечен каким-то делом, с головой погружаясь в исследования и всякие бумаги. Он бормочет это слово, зажав ручку в зубах, льнёт к твоей руке, когда ты гладишь его по щеке, и вздыхает, когда целуешь нежно и укладываешься рядом с ним на кровать, что пахнет тобой, им и домом.

  
Он улыбается, обхватывает ногой твою ногу и, когда ты засыпаешь, его запах говорит тебе, что он доволен.

 

Он зовет тебя _деткой_ , когда ты стоишь перед ним на коленях. Его голос звучит хрипло, а тело выгибается, толкаясь в тебя, ты чувствуешь знакомую тяжесть его члена у себя на языке, пока его руки сжимаются в кулаки в твоих волосах, причиняя такую правильную боль. Звуки, которые он издает, словно молитвенная песня, он то сыплет потоки проклятий, то скулит, умоляя, а потом со стоном кончает глубоко у тебя в горле, и ты продолжаешь сосать, пока он не дёргается, обессилев.

  
Его глаза с поволокой, он смотрит на тебя с нежностью и, подняв тебя с колен, целует так, словно ты чёртов целый мир для него. И ты веришь, в этот момент ты безоговорочно веришь ему.

 

Он зовет тебя _хорошим_ , когда вжимает тебя в кровать, нависая над тобой, широкой ладонью обхватив тебя за шею, пока ты такой безвольный, покрытый капельками пота, лежишь под ним. Он двигается в тебе, и это похоже на неумолимую волну, словно каждый толчок поджигает что-то под твоей кожей. Его дыхание заполошное, он окатывает тебя теплом, когда хвалит тебя нежными словами и уверенно касается, говоря, что ты замечательный, что ты всегда так хорош для него.

  
Когда ты достигаешь оргазма и дрожишь, скуля его имя, он одобрительно стонет и шепчет тебе, какой ты _хороший_.

 

Он называет тебя _любимым_ на четырнадцатое февраля, когда вы еще даже не встречаетесь, и ты таращишься на него, широко распахнув глаза, а потом переводишь взгляд на коробку с обжаренным рисом, которую он только что попросил тебя подать. Он пожимает плечами, будто в этом нет ничего особенного. Будто любить тебя так естественно и знакомо, что это не вызывает в нём никакой паники, и ему не понятно то изумление, с которым ты смотришь на него. Словно любовь к тебе так велика, что он не может больше молчать о ней.

  
Он усмехается, легко, интимно, и выглядит довольным, когда ты произносишь его имя, подаешь ему рис и быстро, почти мимолетно целуешь, вкладывая в этот жест все свои надежды.

 

« _Мой_ » говорит он тебе на вашей свадьбе, которая проходит в душной маленькой комнате здания суда. Джон радостно смотрит на вас, Мелисса улыбается, Лидия не может отвести глаз. Он называет тебя _своим_ , и ты прикрываешь глаза, внутренне вздрагивая от значимости этого слова, от обещания, заключенного в нём, а он шепчет его тебе на ухо, снова и снова. Ты ощущаешь непривычное давление от его кольца на твою кожу, оно теплое, надежное и очень реальное.

  
В его глазах блестят cлёзы и отражается триумф, когда он немного отстраняется от тебя, и ты тихо произносишь его имя, не понимая, как он может думать, что выиграл что-то, если на самом деле, лучшее, что есть в этом мире сейчас у тебя в руках.

 

Он называет тебя _Дереком_ в основном, в течение дня, пока ты находишься в доме; зовет тебя так, когда ты где-то в заповеднике; выкрикивает твое имя, когда вы занимаетесь сексом; шепчет его, когда ты берешь в рот, пока он еще спит.

 

Он называет тебя по-разному, тогда как ты…

Ты зовешь его _Стайлз_.

Он всегда был Стайлзом, и иногда эти слова, эти простые проявления любви и привязанности, сжигают твоё горло, борясь за то, чтобы быть произнесенными, и ты беспомощно смотришь на него, потому что ты действительно _хочешь_ дать ему это, но _не можешь_. Ты просто _не можешь_.

  
« _Стайлз_ », – говоришь ты в итоге, словно умоляя, и он улыбается нежно и наклоняется, чтобы поцеловать тебя.

 

Это уже давно беспокоит тебя.

  
Беспокоит, пока ты не спрашиваешь у него. В тот момент, когда его вкус, после того, как ты проглотил его сперму, всё еще насыщенный на твоем языке, а пот только начинает остывать на твоей коже, в тот момент, когда он поворачивается на бок и выдыхает «ох, блять, детка».

  
Ты смотришь на него и спрашиваешь:

  
– Ты переживаешь из-за этого?

  
Долгое время он молчит, и ты слегка толкаешь его локтем. Зовёшь его по имени, немного раздраженный и полный любопытства.

  
Он улыбается, приподнимаясь и опирая голову на руку, чтобы посмотреть на тебя.

  
– Мне всегда нужно было много слов, чтобы сказать «я люблю тебя». Чтобы сказать что угодно, на самом деле. Но ты… Дерек, тебе единственному всегда хватало только моего имени, чтобы выразить все свои чувства.

  
Он целует тебя, и ты растворяешься в этом моменте. Он улыбается в твои губы, и ты шепчешь: « _Стайлз_ ».

 

Его смех опьяняет, запах – яркий и наполнен счастьем, и ты повторяешь его имя просто потому, что можешь, а потом перекатываешь его, накрывая собой, и прижимаешься губами, запечатывая имя, как будто это руна или сильнейшая магия, которую он наносит на свою кожу татуировками. Ты прижимаешься губами к его телу и выдыхаешь: « _Стайлз_ ».


End file.
